Tourteries
by Araund
Summary: Sweeney commence à retrouver une stabilité dans sa vie. Mais la vengeance est un sentiment incontrôlable qui peut plonger les hommes dans des folies qu'ils croyaient avoir dépassé.
1. Tourte vengeresse

_Oyé! Ceci est ma première fan-fic. L'histoire se déroule après le retour de Sweeney qui a abandonné l'idée de tuer Turpin. Ce texte a vocation de connaitre une suite, n'hésitez donc pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir et ça m'aide vraiment!_

 _Disclaimer: L'ensemble des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Mr Burton._

* * *

Mr Todd se décala de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser passer son client.

\- Installez vous, je vous en prie lança t-il joyeusement.

Il prit la veste de l'homme et alla derrière le siège ou ce dernier prenait place.

Le barbier humidifia le visage de son hôte avant d'appliquer la mousse puis s'empara de son habituel sabre. La lame vint sur la gorge qu'on lui présenta et commença méthodiquement à couper les poils renaissants. Elle allait et venait sans hésitation au ras de cette peau si fragile sans jamais la toucher. Par un geste alors totalement maîtrisé elle vira soudainement laissant une estafilade derrière elle.

\- Détendez vous, j'aime la chaire tendre

Le siège bascula et le corps inerte traça sa chute d'un filet de sang.

Sweeney attendu le bruit mate du choc, nettoya ses instruments et descendit voir Mrs Lovett, détendu. Son train quotidien durait depuis plusieurs mois et le temps avait atténuer sa soif de vengeance. Bien évidemment il lui était impossible de pardonner au juge mais il lui semblait que la mort de ce dernier détruirait la nouvel vie qu'il avait finalement réussi a construire. Il avait pourtant déjà eu l'occasion d'appliquer sa sentence finale mais n'avait pu se résoudre à briser cette piètre paix intérieur qu'il avait atteint. Les meurtres ponctuels à sa boutique lui donnait largement la dose de sang et de violence dont il avait besoin. C'est donc un Benjamin apaisé qui entra dans le hall de l'échoppe. L'odeur de tourtes chaudes vint le guider jusque dans la cuisine ou Mrs Lovett retirait justement une tournée du four.

\- Mrs Lovett, je suis sûr que vous auriez bien une tourte pour un brave barbier affamé ?

Cette dernière le servit et retourna à ses fourneaux. Mr Barker alla s'asseoir dans le hall avec son repas et commença a manger. Dès la première bouché ce fut l'extase habituelle et il ne pu que se laisser bercer par les saveurs qui affluaient contre sa langue et son palais. Ainsi porté par ce flot de goût il dériva dans les méandres de ses pensées, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans un sombre brouillard.  
Quand il reprit conscience, Mr Todd était seul face à la tourte. Malgré les vagues de floue qui nuisaient encore à sa vue, il sentait le regarde pesant de la tourte. Derrière son air amicale, une pâte croquante et brillante cachant un cœur fondant elle dissimulait une malveillance maligne.

\- Alors Sweeney, on a un coup de mou ? Heureusement, je suis disposée à t'aider alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Qui est tu ? Benjamin Barker ? C'est impossible, il est mort. Sweeney Todd alors ? Pour tout te dire je ne vois guère que le fantôme de cet homme. Cet homme est fort et déterminé, tu est faible et apeuré. Tu as abandonné t'as raison d'être, la seul raison qui t'as permis de revenir en tant que Sweeney Todd. Où sont ta haine, ta rage, ta soif de vengeance ? Tu tentes de les enfermer derrière ce que tu oses appeler une nouvel vie. Tout cela n'est que sottise, en réalité tu t'emprisonnes toi même dans cette cage fragile, tu te détruis à force de vouloir retenir ta nature. Il n'y a qu'une solution et tu le sais. Laisse toi guider par tes désirs les plus primaires, nourris toi de la force des autres, bois leur pauvre vie insignifiante et alors tu pourra te libérer en tuant le juge Turpin, celui qui entrave ton bonheur.

Les fielleuses paroles de la tourte touchèrent Sweeney jusqu'au cœur qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Pendant un instant il avait cru pouvoir réellement toucher à la vie après laquelle il courrait éperdument, et pour cela il allait écouter la tourte. A défaut de son propre bonheur il allait prendre celui du juge.  
Mr Todd leva sa tête. Le bord de table avait marqué son front ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus déjanté. Il prit solidement appui sur la table et se redressa. Depuis la cuisine et dans tout FlickStreet la voix joviale du barbier se fit entendre.

\- Mrs Lovett, faites place dans votre four et préparez votre meilleur pâte! Je suis sur que le juge approuverait.


	2. La fève de la rage

Bouyou (°-°)

Voilà donc la suite de cette histoire. La séparation en chapitre me semblait cohérente avec la tournure que prend chaque partie.  
N'oublies pas de laisser un mot pour donner ton avis!  
Sur ce bonne lecture (du moins, j'espère xD) 

* * *

Le corps putréfié gisait, adossé à la cheminé, un autre corps putride affalé sur son flanc. Derrière, le mur, barbouillé d'un sanglant étalage, formait le cadre d'une œuvre funeste. Contemplant le tableau ainsi figé, flouté par les brume de la haine et la violence, l'artiste lécha une goutte de sang qui perlait le long de sa joue. La vengeance avait laissé sa marque immorale et pourtant indélébile, enfin libérée.

Le festin pouvait commencer.

Autour de la table attendaient Mr Todd et Toby, trépignants d'impatiente, leur regard tournés vers la porte de la cuisine. En sortit Mrs Lovett, accompagnée d'une tourte des plus replète qui remplit le hall d'une odeur alléchante. Elle la disposa sur la nappe ,s'appliqua à la couper le plus également possible -ce qui ne la dispensa pas d'une remarque de Toby, soucieux de ne pas être lésé- puis servit chacun de ses Todd se leva sans quitter sa part des yeux, comme persuadé qu'elle en profiterais pour s'éclipser.

\- Mes chères amis, je suis heureux de me trouver avec vous pour le jour de ma renaissance. Nous allons enfin pouvoir former une véritable famille c'est pourquoi nous partageons cette tourte en l'occasion de l'épiphanie, fruit de mon travail avec la participation de Mrs Lovett. Je vous souhaite

bon appétit !

\- J'ai d'ailleurs ajouter en guise de fève une babiole que j'ai récupérer de... la garniture, conclu cette dernière.

Les envies voraces purent enfin être rassasiés et la pâte dorée et craquante résonna dans la pièce où le silence ce fit finalement, appétence comblée d'une explosion tendre et sapide.

Mr Todd entra dans un état plus profond encore que la béatitude, simple satisfaction spirituelle qui jamais n'attendra le jouissance charnelle qu'anime une lippée macabre.

L'abaisse légèrement gonflée contenait en son cœur les décombres de vies sentenciés par la volonté d'un barbier dément, dont la vie s'écroulait au rythme ou celui ci l'échafaudait, inlassablement, ignorant l'instabilité de la structure branlante sur laquelle il s'obstinait d'avancer.

Sweeney, délectant posément sa part fut finalement le dernier à qui il resta quelque chose à savourer. Il continua son régal, pendant que Mrs Lovett et Toby pourtant déjà assouvis se jetèrent sur la tourte subsistante, plus par gourmandise et envie de trouver la fève que réellement se sustenter. Il fallait avouer que la pâtissière s'était surpassé, les ingrédients n'y étant sûrement pas pour rien.

Mr Todd lécha une fois de plus ses doigts gras, luisants de victoire. Il en était convaincu, plus jamais il ne sentirait cet amer goût de la défaite, la douceur de la domination était bien trop plaisante pour qu'il laisse quiconque l'arracher à cette fantaisie désormais vital.

\- Je crois que nous avons notre roi se réjouit Mrs Lovett, tirant le gourmet de son savoureux

voyage.

En effet, l'ensemble de la tourte avait été englouti et dans la part de Sweeney se trouvait inévitablement la fève encore introuvée. Devant l'impatience de Mrs Lovett et Toby, mais ne voulant pas pour autant finir sa part précipitamment, le prétendant roi ouvrit la tourte horizontalement et en ôta le petit objet métallique. Il le prit dans ses mains et retira la garniture de ce qui semblait être un médaillon, représentant un visage.

Le cœur de Mr Todd fit un bond. Sa main se crispa, laissant paraître des veines saillantes jusqu'à ce que l'objet se brise dans sa paume avant de jeter à Mrs lovett un regard suppliant, mélange de cruauté et de désespoir, puis balbutia rageusement malgré sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Qu'avez vous fait à... à ma... à ma femme !


End file.
